Una Advertencia Oportuna
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Luka posee una actitud un tanto distante hacia su pareja, con escasas muestras de afecto. ¿Cómo reaccionara el día en el que su amor se vea amenazado con ser arrebatado de su lado? ¿Qué cambios efectuara la pelirosa para que esto no suceda? Envidia, celos, un buen consejo y ¿Una bola de pelo? Miku x Luka / One Shot


Hola gente yo aquí de nuevo. Con un corto One Shot :3

Pos nada que decir, se me ocurrió la idea antier en la noche, ayer la comencé a escribir y hoy la estoy publicando a las 3:35de la madrugada. (Hora Costa Rica)

Espero que les agrade.

En fin sin mas preámbulo, los dejo en paz

Discleimer: Si Vocaloid fuera mio, no estaría muriéndome de hambre en este momento.

* * *

**Una Advertencia Oportuna**

La tarde era perfecta, el clima fresco y las calles despejadas, justo lo ideal para salir a caminar, dar una vuelta por la ciudad y justamente eso estaban haciendo un par de mujeres en este momento, gracias a la más joven de las dos, una peliacua de diecinueve años, de radiante y un tanto infantil sonrisa, de una personalidad alegre y llevadera la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que en ocasiones sus caprichos la hacían una persona desesperante para la otra mujer que la acompañaba. Al ver la tarde así de ideal y tras de una hora de insistencias por parte de la menor al fin había logrado convencer a su acompañante de hacer lo que se encontraban realizando en este momento. Caminar.

Por otro lado, la mujer que acompañaba a la menor, veintiuno de edad, de cabello de un rosado pastel y carácter calmado e indiferente, solo pensaba que en este momento, en lugar de estar caminando sin rumbo por ahí, podría estar en su sofá relajada terminando de leer aquel libro que había quedado abandonado sobre la pequeña mesita que se ubicaba junto al sofá.

-"Te lo dije Luka, era una hermosa tarde para salir un rato"- Con voz llena de energía hablo la menor para su acompañante.

-"Ah jam"- Fue la monosílaba respuesta que obtuvo de parte de la pelirosa.

La peliacua no le tomo importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas respuestas, después de todo así ha sido siempre desde que la conoció, eso ya no cambiara y también esa actitud fue la que la cautivo hace dos años, no podía negar que le gustaba.

La menor tomo de la mano a Luka y ésta última reforzó el agarre y entrelazó sus dedos, cosas como esta eran las que le dejaban en claro a la menor que, aunque la manera de ser de la Luka fuera un poco distante, no quería decir que ésta no la amara también.

Así caminaron ambas por un rato, tomadas de la mano, cada una en sus pensamientos, Luka en qué será lo que pasara a continuación en su lectura y la peliacua en que cada día amaba más a Luka.

-"Oye Miku, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos regresar a casa"- Hablo la mayor.

-"Sí, tienes razón, regresemos"- Con estas palabras las dos emprendieron la caminata de regreso, la una al lado de la otra.

De la nada Miku se quedó quieta de pie, con su vista fija en un punto de ente un puñado de basura, Luka no observo esto y continúo caminando, la peliacua en su lugar camino hasta llegar junto al objeto de su concentración, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos, le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa de felicidad y tristeza entremezclada, luego alzo su vista para localizar a Luka que ya estaba unos metros más adelante, sujeto con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo al objeto de entre sus manos y camino velozmente para llegar al lado de la mayor.

-"¡Hey Luka espera!"-Dijo en un tono alto pero sin llegar a gritar al ver que no la alcanzaría a ese paso.

-"¿Pero qué….? ¿A qué hora te atrasaste tanto?"- Pregunto la pelirosa al ver a Miku unos tres metros atrás. Miku no respondió a la pregunta, solo continuo caminando hasta por fin alcanzarla.

-"¿¡Qué traes ahí!?"- Volvió a preguntar Luka, pero era más por el asombro que porque necesitara saberlo.

-"Bonito ¿Verdad? Lo vi solito y me dio pena dejarlo ahí abandonado"-

-"Miku, no puedes andar por ahí recogiendo cuanto animal te encuentres, devuélvelo a donde lo encontraste"- La peliacua le dirigió una mirada que ya Luka conocía a la perfección, en esta discusión era claro que ella tenía las de perder, cuando Miku ponía esos ojos ni los dioses la harían cambiar de opinión. La pelirosa suspiro despacio ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que iba a hacer.

-"Ven Miku"- Tomo una mano de la menor y camino de regreso.

-"Luka, yo no pienso dejarlo sol…"-

-"Camina, vi una veterinaria no muy lejos, habrá que comprarle alimento y vacunarlo"- Dijo Luka interrumpiendo a Miku, a ésta ultima la mirada se le ilumino como el mismísimo sol.

Al llegar al local les dijeron que era un cachorrito macho de entre veinte a veinticinco días de nacido, que se encontraba un poco desnutrido, pero que con los cuidados respectivos crecería saludable. Que era un cruce entre husky siberiano y pastor alemán de ahí su pelaje gris en el lomo y color crema en las patas y el vientre, que por ser de esas razas crecería bastante así que era mejor tener espacio y que sería un animal muy energético por ende abría que sacarlo a hacer ejercicio constantemente.

Ese último detalle hizo que Luka recordara a la peliacua, energética y que por eso tenía que ponerla a hacer ejercicio regularmente, claro que el tipo de ejercicio que ella ponía a hacer a Miku era totalmente de otro tipo e irónicamente éste se hacía en una cama o sofá o la mesa, en fin no en lugares abiertos y al aire libre.

-"Bien, por el momento está muy pequeño para ser vacunado, pero tráelo dentro de tres semanas"- Esa palabras del veterinario sacaron a Luka de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Y qué nos recomienda para su alimentación?"- Pregunto Miku.

-"Denme uno segundos, ya regreso"- Dijo el hombre y se retiró, al cabo de un par de minutos apareció de nuevo trayendo algunos frascos y una bolsa de lo que parecía ser algún tipo alimento.

-"A esta edad ya se le puede ir incorporando solidos a su dieta, pero no cualquier cosa, convinen esto con leche delactosada y que él lo coma, además de que deben de verter estas vitaminas en el agua"- Los frascos eran las vitaminas y la bolsa el alimento, bajo estas instrucciones y las que Luka no alcanzo a escuchar por estar pensando en otras cosas, ambas chicas salieron de la veterinaria con su nueva mascota en los brazos de Miku.

_*Tres semanas después*_

-"Han hecho un excelente trabajo, él está en buen peso y se nota a kilómetros que está sano, buen color en la lengua, orejas elevadas y atentas y una actitud llena de energía, ya lo mas critico ha sido superado, ahora solo tráiganlo para sus vacunas y para llevar un control"- El hombre termino de hablar. Miku se hallaba feliz de escuchar eso, por otro lado Luka solo pensaba que esa bola de pelo era insoportable, todo el día corriendo de un lado para el otro y es que no entendía por qué Miku se negaba a dejarlo fuera, ellas tenían un jardin trasero perfecto para que la bola de pelo hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, pero no, Miku se cerraba en que el "chiquito" debía estar dentro.

Ya habiendo regresado de la veterinaria y estando Luka por fin tranquila en su adorado sofá junto con una buena lectura podía decirse que la pelirosa se encontraba feliz, pero no contaba con que cierta criaturita decidiera hacer de las suyas. Sigiloso como ninja se fue acercando hasta llegar a los pies de Luka, preparo sus dientes, tomo impulso y ataco, si bien esto era un juego para el cachorrito que estaba aprendiendo a usar su dentadura, para Luka era una tortura, el animal tenía unos dientes muy finos y su mordida era similar a las agujas, sin hablar que la había sacado de la concentración hacia su lectura.

-"¡Tú, bola de pelo con dientes, sal de mi vista de inmediato!"- Le dijo observando como el animalito le dedicaba esa mirada de arrepentimiento, ahora sabia de donde provenía el dicho "ojos de cachorro regañado".

-"Ni creas que con eso me harás cambiar de opinión, largo, shuu"- Y con una señal de su mano le indico que se fuera.

-"Luka, te estoy escuchando no lo trates así"- Se escuchó la voz de Miku desde la cocina, para luego aparecer por la puerta.

-"Pero él me mordió"- La pelirosa no creía que Miku pusiera a esa bola de pelo por sobre ella.

-"No es escusa, está cachorrito es normal"- Luka se rindió, ante Miku nadie ganaba. Por otro lado la menor se agacho y llamo al animal. –"Ven aquí chiquito, es hora de que comas"-

-"Miku ¿Cuál es la gracia de ponerle un nombre si nunca lo usas?, así nunca se acostumbrara al nombre"- Refuto la mayor.

-"Pero es que…"-

-"Pero nada, ya escuchaste al veterinario, él no se va quedar de ese tamaño para siempre"- Contraataco de nuevo sin quitar la vista de su lectura.

-"Esta bien, ven aquí Hashiko"- Pero el animalito no se alejaba del lado de Luka, quien lo observo y le dijo.

-"¿Qué me ves bola de pelo? Allá te están hablando, ve con ella"- Ahora sí, con la orden de Luka Hashiko si corrió hacia Miku.

-"Eres un tonto Hashi, Luka ni te da bola y vas tú y la obedeces ciegamente"- Le hablo la peliacua, el animalito se la quedo viendo por unos segundos. –"Pero no te culpo, yo también caí ante esa actitud"- Sonrió y dirigió su mirada hasta Luka, quien fingió no haber escuchado eso, pero era más que evidente la sonrisa en sus labios.

_*Mes y medio después*_

_*Por la noche*_

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe, permitiéndole la entrada a Luka junto con Miku, ambas en medio de una guerra con sus bocas, y es que Miku había estado tentando a la mayor desde que se encontraban en la cocina, poco a poco la había guiado hasta llegar casi a la habitación pero Luka había logrado acorralarla en la puerta, en medio de la guerra la mayor se separó de los labios de Miku por un instante, recibiendo de inmediato el gruñido de insatisfacción de la menor, dirigió sus manos hacia los botones de la blusa y le dedico una sonrisa que únicamente Miku tenía el privilegio de conocer, ésta le respondió con una igual, ambas estaban deseosas de continuar pero primero había que deshacerse de algunas cosas que estorbaban. Habiendo sacado la camisa de la menor por completo Luka se acercó al oído derecho de la peliacua y susurro, de paso rozando con sus labios la oreja.

-"No te quedes atrás"- Miku de inmediato capto el mensaje y llevo sus manos para sacar de una vez ese estorbo que le impedía el acceso a la piel de la pelirosa, mando al carajo el preámbulo y el jugueteo y quito lo más rápido posible la prenda.

-"¿Ansiosa?"- Entono Luka con esa voz que a Miku le parecía endemoniadamente sensual. No dio respuesta verbal alguna, solo tomo a la mayor de la nuca estampando sus labios contra los propios. La pelirosa camino dirigiendo a ambas hasta la cama, quedando ella sobre la menor, era hora de deshacerse de un estorbo más, era hora de tener total liberta sobre el torso de Miku, justo cuando Luka iba a librarse de esa prenda que resguardaba los senos de la menor algo inesperado apareció frente a ella, algo color gris y crema, algo que se había puesto entre ella y Miku gruñéndole.

-"Maldita bola de pelo, ven"- Luka tomo al cachorro de una de sus patas delanteras y sin importar en chillido de dolor que emitió el animalito lo llevo hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero abrió lo justo para sacar el animal y cerro rápidamente. Lavó sus manos y volvió a la habitación.

-"¿En qué estábamos?"- Dijo tranquilamente pero se sorprendió al ver a Miku con su blusa puesta a medio abotonar y con una sábana doblada y una almohada en sus manos.

-"Estábamos en que hoy dormirás en el sofá"-

-"P-Pero…"-

-"Ningún 'pero', no tenías por qué tratarlo así, con sacarlo amablemente bastaba, que no escuchaste sus chillidos, le estaba doliendo que lo llevaras así, ahora ten, iré a traer a Hashiko"- Miku extendió la sabana y la almohada a Luka, quien las tomo sin chistar, Miku tenía esa mirada era mejor hacer lo que ella dijera.

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

Luka se encontraba caminando por el parque, llevaba consigo a Hashiko, el animalito se veía contento y Luka se veía arrepentida, reconocía que había actuado mal, el animalito no era culpable, él solo pensó que ella quería dañar a Miku y la defendió, en dado caso la culpable seria ella por no cerrar la puerta.

Pero en fin ahora se encontraba ahí con el cachorro de poco más de tres meses y era su deber sacarlo a pasear por todo un mes, Miku le había impuesto ese castigo, recordó de nuevo las exactas palabras que la peliacua le dedico más temprano.

_/*_

_-"Luka, para que mejores tu actitud para con Hashiko lo pasearas tú durante el próximo mes y más te vale que lo trates bien en los paseos, Hashi es tanto tuyo como mío, ¿Quedo claro?"-_

_-"Sí, Miku"-_

_*/_

-"Sabes bola de pelo, te envidio y me caes mal, al parecer te has ganado un mayor cariño que el que Miku me tiene a mí, en estos meses te ha dedicado más tiempo, más mimos, más atención, mira que ayer quien durmió a su lado fuiste tú, mientras yo dormí en el sofá"- Le confeso la peliacua al animalito, su voz era algo melancólica, triste se podría decir.

Sumida en sus pensamientos iba, hasta que escucho una voz que conocía de sobra.

-"Uy, yo conozco esa cara, parece que alguien durmió en el sofá anoche"- Había dicho el dueño de la voz.

-"Cállate Gakupo"- Respondió Luka.

-"Y a ver, dime ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"- Pregunto el pelimorado, el cual iba con su ropa de deportes.

-"No te rendirás hasta que te cuente ¿verdad?"- Hablo la pelirosa.

-"Que bien me conoces, así que mejor habla mujer"-

-"Ayer lastime a esta bola de pelo, pero es que nos interrumpió cuando… bueno tú ya te imaginas"-

-"Ya veo, menuda metida de patas Luka, sabes que Miku adora a Hashiko"-

-"Si ya lo sé a veces pienso que Miku lo quiere más que a mí"- Dejo escapar Luka esas palabras.

-"Oh, por favor Luka, ¿Estas celosa de un perro?"-

-"¡No! Yo no…"-

-"Pero sabes te recomiendo que entiendas a Miku, soportar tu actitud indiferente casi todo el tiempo no debe ser fácil, a algo tenía que apuntar todo el cariño que tu no le permites expresar por tu actitud"- Dijo interrumpiéndola.

-"…"- Luka no dijo palabra alguna.

-"Dime mujer, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo cursi, romántico para Miku?"-

-"…"- De nuevo silencio.

-"No digas nada, ya lo imagino, Luka no puedes seguir así, eventualmente Miku se cansara y se ira, y tú no tendrás escusa alguna porque ella tendrá los motivos para hacerlo, toma a este cachorrito como una advertencia oportuna"- Luka miro a Gakupo y luego a Hashiko.

-"Como odio que tengas razón"- Pronuncio finalmente.

-"Bien, fue un gusto darte una patada hacia el camino correcto, si pierdes el rumbo de nuevo no dudes el hablarme, ahora tengo que seguir ejercitando esta belleza de figura"- Tras terminar la frase continuo corriendo.

-"Ok, bola de pelo ¿Alguna idea de que hacer para Miku?, No, qué ideas puede tener un perro"- Y continuo caminando.

-"¿Una cita? Sí es buena idea"- Luka le preguntaba al cachorro, respondiéndose ella sola. -"¿Pero qué, cine? No, no hay nada del gusto de Miku en cartelera, ¿Centro comercial? No, muy típico, ¿Una cena? No, no le gustan las cosas formales. Tiene que ser algo acorde a su forma de ser, algo divertido, libre, relajado…"- Su monologo fue interrumpido por que Hashiko había salido corriendo y la correa se soltó de su mano. –"Demonios, si algo le pasa Miku me mata, ¡BOLA DE PELO REGRESA!"- Y emprendió carrera tras del cachorro.

-"Lo siento, se soltó espero no les haya causado ningún problema"- Se disculpó la pelirosa con la familia que se encontraba teniendo un día de campo en el parque, el cachorro había dado a parar con ellos.

-"No tiene por qué disculparse señorita, desde que llego él se quedó quieto sentado esperando a que usted llegara"- Le respondió un hombre rubio.

-"Papi, ¿Podemos tener…"- Dijo un niño de rubios cabellos de unos seis años de edad.

-"…un cachorrito igual?"- Termino la frase una niña de ojos azules idéntica al niño de antes.

-"Si se portan bien lo tendrán"- Les respondió la madre.

-"Con permiso me retiro, disculpen de nuevo las molestias"- Hablo la Megurine, tomo la correa del perro y se fue del lugar, el cachorro no dejaba de observar hacia la familia.

-"Quien te entiende bola de pelo, yo pensando en una cita para Miku y tú dándome problemas en lugar de cooperar"- Hashiko continuaba con su mirada fija hacia la familia del día de campo. Luka dirijo la suya para ver qué era lo que observaba tanto el perro y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

-"Sabes, me estas cayendo mejor, es una gran idea bola de pelo, un día de campo a Miku le encantara, hoy te ganaste una salchicha, aunque a Miku no le gusta que comas alguna otra cosa que no sea alimento, pero ella no se dará cuenta"- Y después de decidido que sería lo que harían ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa.

_*Una semana después*_

-"Bien bola de pelo todo listo, ahora ve con Miku, llévale el mensaje"- Le susurro Luka al cachorro, quien obedeció y camino hasta llegar junto a Miku.

-"Hola Hashi, ¿Qué traes en tu collar?"- Miku tomo el papel que estaba en el collar.

_Ven a la cocina._

-"¿Ahora que tramas Luka?"- Se preguntó para sí misma. Camino hasta la cocina pero al llegar no observó a nadie ahí, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrasaba por la espalda y le susurraba al oído.

-"Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?"-

-"Luka, ¿Te sientes bien, estas ebria?"- Miku se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a la pelirosa y poso su mano en la frente para medirle la temperatura.

-"Estoy bien, solo que me hicieron ver que casi no te demuestro mi amor"- La mayor sintió como Miku se aferraba a ella en un abrazo. –"Además de que te debo de dar las gracias por soportar mi actitud en todo este tiempo, Miku de verdad muchas gracias, te amo"- Ahora fue Luka quien estrecho con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Miku contra sí. Terminado el abrazo la pelirosa tomo el mentón de la menor y se acercó para regalarle casto beso cargado con todo el sentimiento de la situación.

-"¿Ahora me haría el honor de aceptar ir a un día de campo conmigo? Sera una tarde perfecta y se admiten bolas de pelo también"- Hablo Luka con una sonrisa.

-"¡Ah! Por eso estabas cocinado temprano, espérame un minuto me pondré algo más acorde"- Al terminar la frase Miku se dirigió hacia la habitación.

-"Bola de pelo ¿Viste? Todo salió perfecto, te has ganado otra salchicha"-

-"Luka Megurine, te escuche que ni se te ocurra darle una salchicha"- Se escuchó Miku desde la habitación.

-"Ten, cómetela rápido y no digas nada"- Dijo en voz baja al cachorro. –"Esta bien Miku"- Elevo el tono para que la menor la escuchara.

El día en el parque había sido un éxito, se la habían pasado divirtiéndose jugando con Hashiko, habían llevado un frisbee pero en cachorro aun no sabía qué hacer con él, así que buscaron una rama y la lanzaban para el perro la fuera a traer, eso sí lo sabía hacer, ellas platicaron un rato, Luka se la había pasado abrasando a Miku a cada instante y ésta última encantada, en fin un día estupendo.

La tarde seguía siendo perfecta, aun después de terminado el día de campo, el clima estaba fresco, y las calles despejadas, ideal para caminar, justamente lo que estaban haciendo el par de mujeres junto con el cachorro en este momento, Miku iba con su habitual radiante y un tanto infantil sonrisa, aunque podría decirse que ésta era un poco más radiante de lo normal.

Por otro lado Luka solo pensaba en ese momento en el perfecto día que había tenido y en llegar pronto a la casa para continuar mimando a Miku.

-"Te lo dije Miku, sería una tarde hermosa"- Con voz llena de orgullo hablo la mayor.

-"Ah jam"- Luka volteo a ver a Miku velozmente ante esa monosílaba respuesta, recibiendo un fugaz beso en sus labios.

-"Te asustaste, fue una broma lo siento"- Hablo la peliacua.

-"Te amo"- Entono sin titubeos Luka.

-"Y yo a ti, sabes, creo que hoy Hashiko puede dormir afuera, no le pasara nada"- Miku le dedico cierta significativa sonrisa a la mayor.

-"No…"-

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunto con sorpresa Miku.

-"Que con solo cerrar la puerta de la habitación bastara"- Le respondió tranquilamente. –"Y tú bola de pelo, más te vale no interrumpir esta vez"- Se dirigió en esta ocasión al cachorro. Este no sabía por qué pero ante esas palabras sería mejor que se quedara quieto el resto de la noche, de cualquier forma estaba exhausto así que dormiría bastante.

* * *

Fin.

Bien ¿Que les pareció El Bola de Pelo? je je, ok no.

¿Qué tal el fic? Sé que esta algo corto pero hace tiempo que quería hacer un One Shot de tres mil palabras, aunque este me salio de tres mil quinientas, pero ñee detalles, detalles! XD

En fin, gracias por leer, se les aprecia y son libres de dejar su opinión en forma de review.

Ahora, si ya ha pasado un tiempo de la publicación de este fic y lo leíste, también se apreciara tu review.

Bueno gente, me despido por el momento. Suerte a todos, hasta la proxima.

Pd: Es el mes de Halloween, Hagan bromas a sus conocidos, pero nada muy realista porque sino su tía llamara a la ambulancia.  
y desde el día en que su tía casi llama al 911, los bomberos y las ambulancias, Alex no ha vuelto a hacer bromas. Nunca finjas que tienes un brazo ensangrentado en una reunión familiar.  
Pero valió la pena! XD Aunque esa broma la hice en día de los inocentes, pero esta fecha también aplica.


End file.
